The invention relates to a hinged carton for, in particular, cigarettes, having a carton part, a lid articulately attached to a carton rear wall, and a collar which is disposed in the carton part and has a collar front wall and collar side walls and whose upper region projecting from the carton part, in the closing position, is embraced by the lid and whose collar front wall has webs for the delimitation of a recess, wherein attached to the inner side of a lid front wall is a lid inner tab, which on at least one side margin has a recess into which a web of the collar front wall enters in such a way when the lid is closed that a partial area of the web makes its way into the region between the lid inner tab and the lid front wall.
The recesses disposed on, preferably, both side margins of the lid inner tab serve, in conjunction with the webs of the collar front wall, as a closing aid for the lid (EP 0 434 962 B1). The invention is concerned with improving the aforesaid closing aid.
The object of the invention is accordingly to configure a hinged carton with closing aid such that the process of introducing the webs of the collar front wall into the interlocking position is reliably ensured even after repeated opening of the hinged lid.